The Jenna Thing
The Jenna Thing'' '''to drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i drugi odcinek całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 15 czerwca 2010r. w USA. Streszczenie thumb|left|180px|Kłamczuchy w restauracjiSpencer , Aria , Hanna i Emily siedzą przy stoliku w miejscowej restauracji "Apple Rose Grille ", dyskutując o otrzymanych dotychczas wiadomościach od tajemniczego "A" . Dzielą się także swoimi obawami dotyczącymi "sprawy Jenny" i tego, że mogłaby ona wyjść na jaw. Spencer jest jednak pewna, że nikt oprócz nich i Ali nie ma pojęcia o ich pilnie strzeżonym sekrecie. Hanna podczas rozmowy dolewa sobie do napoju płynu ze swojej piersiówki, mimo dezaprobaty przyjaciółek. Spencer zdradza także, że Alison miała tajemnicę, o której wiedziała tylko ona. Dziewczyny wymuszają na niej zdradzenie sekretu. Dotyczy on tego, że podczas tych wakacji, kiedy zaginęła, Ali miała chłopaka. Spencer wie tylko tyle, że był od nich starszy i miał dziewczynę. Rozmowę przerywa dziwny hałas. Okazuje się, że do restauracji weszła Jenna, sprawdzając drogę laską. Kłamczuchy na jej widok pospiesznie wychodzą i rozchodzą się do domów. thumb|180px|Hanna rozmawia z matkaNastępnego poranka, Hanna i jej matka przygotowują się w kuchni do wyjścia z domu. Nagle, na ekranie telewizora pojawia się twarz detektywa Wildena , który informuje o tym, że według specjalistów Alison przed śmiercią została czymś uderzona w głowę, ale zmarła w wyniku uduszenia. Zanim policjant zdąży powiedzieć coś jeszcze, matka Hanny podchodzi do telewizora i wyłącza go. Następnie mówi córce, żeby nie zawracała sobie głowy tym, co mówi policja i zapamiętała Ali jako piękną dziewczynę, którą znała i pyta ją, czy jest w stanie iść dzisiaj do szkoły. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nic jej nie jest i przeprasza za sprawę z okularami i za policjanta. Matka odpowiada, że może być spokojna, bo Wilden już nigdy nie pojawi się w ich domu. thumb|left|180px|Aria przy śniadaniu z matką Podczas śniadania, Aria rozmawia z matką o nadzwyczajnej przemianie Hanny. Ella mówi, że, kiedy zobaczyła ją na pogrzebie Ali, nie mogła uwierzyć, iż to ta sama dziewczyna. Wtedy do kuchni wchodzi w pośpiechu Byron i oznajmia, że dzisiaj wróci do domu później, bo ma coś do załatwienia. Aria i Ella dziwią się, że dopiero co wrócili po rocznej nieobecności, a on już ma tyle pracy. Byron tłumaczy im, że właśnie z tego powodu ma sporo rzeczy do nadrobienia. Aria niewinnie sugeruje, że powinien bardziej skupić się na swojej rodzinie, na co ojciec daje jej dyskretny znak, żeby uważała na to, co mówi przy matce. Kiedy Aria wychodzi, Ella dziwi się, że relacje między Byronem i córką się popsuły, ponieważ na Islandii świetnie się dogadywali. Byron tłumaczy, że Aria poprostu ma zmienny humor, tak jak wszystkie nastolatki, ale Ella nie wydaje się w to wierzyć. thumb|180px|Maya przytula EmilyEmily siedzi na werandzie przed domem, czytając książkę i trzymając w dłoni kubek z piciem. Niespodziewanie do domu Emily przychodzi Maya . Dziewczyna pyta ją o samopoczucie i przeprasza za to, że nie przyszła na pogrzeb Alison. Mówi, że miała taki zamiar, ale nie znała Ali i źle by się z tym czuła. Emily mówi, że całkowicie ją rozumie. Maya zaczyna flirtować z Emily, mówiąc, że chciałaby napić się z jej kubka, chociaż Emily proponuje, że może przynieść jej coś do picia. Maya zwierza się przyjaciółce, że trudno jej mieszkać w pokoju dziewczyny, która zmarła, ponieważ wszędzie są jej rzeczy. Emily mówi, że patrzenie na nie sprawia jej ból. Na te słowa Maya przytula Emily. W takiej pozycji zastaje je matka dziewczyny , która wraca z zakupów. Proponuje ona Mai, żeby zamieszkała u nich przez kilka dni i spała w pokoju z Emily. thumb|left|180px|Spencer poznaje MayęSpencer trenuje na zewnątrz strzały do bramki, ponieważ zamierza w tym roku starać się o stanowisko kapitana drużyny hokejowej. Podchodzą do niej Maya i Emily, Maya nieopatrznie przedstawia się jej jako "ta, która mieszka w domu zmarłej dziewczyny", ale szybko spostrzega gafę, jaką popełniła i przeprasza Spencer. Wraz z Emily zaprasza Spencer, żeby poszła z nimi na kawę. Dziewczyna odmawia, mówiąc, że chociaż ma wielką ochotę na kawę, jest to jedyna chwila, którą może poświęcić na trening i powraca do trenowania. thumb|180px|Aria chce się przenieśćW szkole Aria podchodzi na korytarzu do Ezry . Prosi go, aby podpisał jej wniosek o przeniesienie do innej klasy. Ezra prosi ją, aby poszła porozmawiać z nim sam na sam i prowadzi do swojej klasy. Próbuje odwieść ją od tego pomysłu, ale dziewczyna już podjęła decyzję. Nie potrafi tłumić swojego uczucia do nauczyciela i nazywać go "pan Fitz". Uważa, że tak będzie dla niech najlepiej. Ezra niechętnie podpisuje podsunięty mu formularz, po czym Aria szybko wychodzi z klasy. thumb|left|180px|Emily spotyka się ze swoim chłopakiem BenemW międzyczasie, Hanna i Mona plotkują na szkolnym korytarzu, niedaleko szafek. Nagle Mona zauważa Seana i żegna się z Hanną, mówiąc, że spotkają się na lunchu. Hanna odchodzi ze swoim chłopakiem. W innej części korytarza Emily, przeszukuje swoją szafkę, kiedy niespodziewanie podbiega do niej Ben i zaczyna całować dziewczynę. Emily zdaje się nie być zadowolona z tego pocałunku i patrzy tęsknie za Mayą, przechodzącą korytarzem. Informuje Bena, że Maya będzie u niej nocować, ale chłopakowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. thumb|180px|Inspektor Wilden przesłuchuje KłamczuchyW tym momencie odzywają się głośniki umieszczone w korytarzu, przekazując informację, że Kłamczuchy są proszone do gabinetu dyrektora. Dziewczyny spotykają się na opustoszałym korytarzu w drodze do gabinetu. Są przerażone, a jakby tego było mało dostają kolejną wiadomość od "A". W gabinecie czeka na nie Darren Wilden, który zaczyna zadawać im pytania dotyczące nocy, kiedy zniknęła Ali. Dziewczyny odpowiadają na wszystkie jego pytania. Są zdziwione, że pyta je o to, co policja powinna już wiedzieć, bo zeznały to samo tuż po zaginięciu. Policjant mówi im, że właśnie ta stała wersja wydarzeń, którą mu opowiadają, go niepokoi, ponieważ wskazuje na to, że uzgodniły ją ze sobą i jest wymyślona. thumb|left|180px|Jenna je lunch z KłamczuchamiPodczas lunchu dziewczyny siedzą razem przy stoliku. Obawiają się, że skrywane sekrety mogą doprowadzić do poważnych kłopotów. Starają się przekonać siebie nawzajem, że tajemnica nie ma związku z morderstwem przyjaciółki, tylko poprostu dotyczy tamtego okresu. Wskazuje ona jednak, że Alison miała wrogów i ktoś może chcieć zrobić im krzywdę. Niespodziewanie do stołówki wchodzi Jenna ze swoją laską. Dziewczyny są zdziwione, że postanowiła wrócić także do szkoły. Aria zaprasza ją do ich stolika i pomaga przenieść tacę z jedzeniem. Jedzą lunch razem, podczas, którego panuje duże napięcie. Jenna zauważa, że krępująca cisza wynika z tego, że nie ma już z nimi Alison. Wtedy dziewczyny przypominają sobie wydarzenia , które spowodowały oślepienie Jenny. thumb|180px|Dziewczyny podpalają garaż Toby'egoAkcja przenosi się do czasów, gdy Ali jeszcze żyła. Przyjaciółki świetnie bawią się w pokoju Emily, przymierzając ubrania. Nagle Ali zauważa, że ktoś obserwował je zza okna. Jest przekonana, że był to Toby Cavanaugh . Chce się na nim odegrać i planuje wrzucić bombę do jego garażu. Gdy są już w ogrodzie Toby'ego Aria i Emily próbują przekonać Alison, że to nie jest dobry pomysł i powinny poprostu zadzwonić na policję, a Hanna i Spencer im wtórują. Jednak Ali przekonuje ije, że wtedy nie będzie zabawy, a poza tym jest to śmierdząca bomba i nie wyrządzi poważnych szkód. Następnie bierze od Spencer zapalniczkę, podpala bombę i uchyla drzwi do garażu. Zdaje się wahać, ale tylko przez chwilę, po czym wrzuca bombę. Jednak coś idzie nie tak i bomba wybucha, powodując, że cały garaż staje w płomieniach, Alison za późno orientuje się, że ktoś - Jenna - był w środku. Dziewczyny przerażone szybko uciekają. W rezultacie Jenna traci wzrok. Później Ali dopilnuje, żeby Toby wziął winę na siebie szantażując go, nie zdradzi jednak żadnej z dziewczyn, co takiego o nim wiedziała. thumb|left|180px|Kłamczuchy otrzymują koleją wiadomość od "A"Kiedy dziewczyny wracają myślami do teraźniejszości, nadal trwa przerwa na lunch. Nagle rozdzwaniają się ich telefony. Jenna podnosi telefon Spencer, który leży niedaleko niej i pyta, dlaczego go nie odbiera. Oczywiści to "A" przesyła wiadomość, w której przypomina, że wie wszystko o przewinieniach dziewczyn. thumb|180px|Ezra podczas lekcji angielskiegoChwilę później, rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, rozpoczynający lekcję języka angielskiego. Mija kilka minut i do klasy wchodzi Mona, pytając, czy się spóźniła i nazywając pana Fitza "pan Fritz" ku uciesze wszystkich uczniów. Nauczyciel ignoruje śmiechy i daje uczniom zadanie pisemne do wykonania. Wtedy do klasy wpada Aria i kładzie na biurku dokument unieważaniający jej transfer do innej klasy. Idąc w stronę ławki stara się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z nauczycielem, dopiero później podnosi głowę i gdy napotyka wzrok Ezry dyskretnie się uśmiecha. thumb|left|180px|Hanna nie jest pewna uczuć, jakie żywi do niej SeanPo szkole, Hanna uczy się ze swoim chłopakiem Seanem przy stole kuchennym. Jednak myśli dziewczyny skupiają się na czymś zupełnie innym. Hanna proponuje Seanowi drinka, a potem rozpoczyna pieszczoty. Jednak chłopak nie wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, co robi Hanna i odsuwa się od niej. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna, pyta go, czy traktuje ją jak przyjaciółkę czy dziewczynę. Sean odpowiada, że czuje do niej coś więcej i na potwierdzenie swoich słów zaczyna ją całować. Chłopak zdradza jej, że nie zamierza narazie uprawiać z nią seksu z powodu przekonań religijnych. Wtedy do kuchni wchodzi matka Hanny i nawiązuje rozmowę z Seanem. Za nią wchodzi Wilden trzymając zamówione jedzenie. Hanna posyła matce zdziwione spojrzenie, a ta każe jej pożegnać się z chłopakiem. thumb|180px|Spencer jest zaskoczona sympatią, jaką okazuje jej WrenW tym czasie Spencer siedzi z ojcem przy stoliku w restauracji, gdzie zamierzają zjeść obiad. Dziewczyna rozmawia z nim o zajęciach dodatkowym, na które zamierza się zapisać, ale on nie jest zadowolny z tego, że dziewczyna zapisuje się na nie dla zabawy. Spencer wita się z Arią, która też jest w restauracji. Wtedy wchodzi Melissa ze swoim narzeczonym, sygnaliząc siostrze, że powinna wrócić do stolika. Kiedy podchodzi kelner, Spencer zamawia wódkę z wodą sodową, ale Melissa mówi mu, że jej siostra żartuje. Melissa zamawia to samo, co ojciec, ale Wren prosi o wódkę z wodą sodową, co powoduje uśmiech na ustach Spencer. Kiedy Melissa zaczyna rozmawiać z ojcem o tym, co ważnego udało im się dzisiaj osiągnąć i nie poświęcają uwagi pozostałej dwójce, Wren ukradkiem daje Spencer napić się ze swojej szklanki. thumb|left|180px|Maya nocuje u EmilyW nocy Emily śpi z Mayą w jednym łóżku. Maya śpi jak suseł, ale Emily nie może zasnąć. Niespodziewanie przyjaciółka przytula się do niej. Po chwili Emily dostaje wiadomość. Przestraszona wstaje z łóżka, żeby sięgnąć po telefon. Okazuje się, że to "A", który jest świadomy więzi, która rodzi się między nią a Mayą. thumb|180px|Emily całuje się z BenemNastępnego dnia, Ben podwozi Mayę i Emily do szkoły. Dokucza dziewczynom, mówiąc, że urządzały sobie "lesbijskie piżama party", i że jest niepewny swojej relacji z Emily, a Maya stanowi dla niego zagrożenie. Mówi nawet, że Maya posunęła się z Emily dalej niż ona kiedykolwiek mu pozwoliła. Maya uważa te uwagi za zabawne, ale Emily jest przygnębiona. Kiedy Maya wychodzi z samochodu, zaczyna namiętnie całować Bena, żeby udowodnić, że nie jest lesbijką. Jednak przerywają im przyjaciele Bena, którzy zaczynają stukać w szyby i rzucać sprośne uwagi. Emily wydaje jęk, wychodzi z auta i idzie z Mayą do szkoły. thumb|left|"Chodź, usiądź z nami"Tego samego dnia, Ari stoi przed miejscowym kinem, gdzie mają wyświetlać film "Ich noce". Niespodziewanie podchodzi do niej Ezra w codziennym ubraniu i rozpoczyna przyjacielską rozmowę, którą przerywa matka Arii. Ella patrzy się podejrzliwie na Ezrę, gdy Aria przedstawia go jako "pana Fitza, nowego nauczyciela angielskiego". Mówi, że córka dużo jej o nim opowiadała. Okazuje się, ze Ezra przyszedł na ten sam film, co one, który jest jednym z jego ulubionych. Ella mówi, że to także ulubiony film Arii. Kiedy wchodzi z córką do kina, zauważa, że nie wspomniała jej wcześniej, że nowy nauczyciel jest młody i do tego bardzo przystojny. Kiedy Aria i Ella siedzą już na fotelach do sali kinowej wchodzi Ezra. Matka Arii proponuje mu, aby usiadł, mężczyzna po namyśle siada koło Arii. thumb|180px|Emily martwi się, że "coś jest z nią nie tak"W domu, Emily siedzi smutna przy oknie. Kiedy przychodzi do niej matka, dziewczyna próbuje powiedzieć jej o tym, że ma wątpliwości w związku ze swoją orientacją seksualną. Jednak matka ignoruje ją i uważa, że jej zły nastrój jest wynikiem tego, co stało się z Alison. Radzi córce, aby zbliżyła się do pozostałych dziewczyn i zrobiły coś, by upamiętnić Alison i zapomnieć o tamtych wydarzeniach. Uważa, że tylko w ten sposób, Emily przestanie ubolewać nad stratą przyjaciółki. thumb|left|180px|Wren ponownie flirtuje ze SpencerTego samego wieczoru, Spencer leży na łóżku w swoim pokoju ucząc się łaciny. Nagle odwiedza ją Wren i zalotnie oferuje jej kolejny masaż. Dziewczyna odmawia, potem ich rozmowa schodzi na tematy osobiste. Spencer zaczyna całować Wrena. Po chwili odrywa się od niego i mówi, że nie powinni tego robić, bo jest to nie w porządku wobec Melissy. Nie wie jednak, że jej siostra widziała całe zajście. Następnego dnia rano, Spencer po przebudzeniu wygląda przez okno i widzi Wrena wynoszącego karton ze swoimi rzeczami. thumb|180px|Mona i Hanna wracają z zakupówPóźniej, Mona i Hanna wychodzą z centrum handlowego z naręczem toreb pełnych zakupów. Dziewczyny wesoło rozmawiają o tym, co udało się im kupić. Hanna jest przekonana, że w nowej sukience zdoła poderwać Seana. Nagle zauważa Wildena stojącego niepodal. Mona mówi, żeby nie zwracała na niego uwagi, bo tym razem kupiła wszystko za własne pieniądze. Jednak Hanna podchodzi do policjanta i pyta, dlaczego ją śledzi, mówi, że z powodu jednej kradzieży nie powinien tak jej pilnować i powinien zostawić jej matkę w spokoju. Jednak Wilden mówi jej, że obserwuje ją, ponieważ uważa, że wraz z resztą Kłamczuch ukrywa przed nim, kto zabił Ali. thumb|left|180px|Ezra podwozi Arię do domuNieco później, Aria wraca do domu z kubkiem kawy w ręku. Nagle zaczyna padać gęsty deszcz, a ona nie ma ani parasolki, ani kurtki. Kiedy idzie chodnikiem, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej mokra, obok niej swoim samochodem przejeżdża Ezra. Mężczyzna napotyka jej wzrok, ale jedzie dalej. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy już odjeżdża kawałek, jednak się zatrzymuje i otwiera drzwi proponując, że ją podwiezie. Aria wsiada do jego samochodu i po chwili zaczynają się namiętnie całować. thumb|180px|Alison wręcza przyjaciółkom bransoletkiEmily siedzi samotnie w restauracji. Wpatruje się w bransoletkę, którą dostała od Ali i wraca myślami do tego wydarzenia. Dziewczyny spotkały się już po tym, jak oślepiły Jennę, w tej samej restauracji. Alison wręczyła każdej z nich po małej paczuszce, w której znajdowała się bransoletka z imieniem. Powiedziała, że będą one znakiem ich przyjaźni i mają im przypominać o zachowaniu w tajemnicy tego, co zrobiły Jennie. Potem zalotnie poprosiła Emily, żeby zapięła jej bransoletkę na nadgarstku. thumb|left|180px|"A" nie zamierza zostawić Arii w spokojuTymczasem Aria, wchodzi przemoczona, ale uśmiechnięta, do domu. W salonie zastaje swojego ojca siedzącego na kanapie. Mówi on, że musi z nią poważnie porozmawiać, ponieważ Ella zauważyła, że relacje między nimi się popsuły. Prosi ją, aby utrzymała jego romans w tajemnicy. Szczerze zdradza jej, że obecnie utrzymuje ze swoją byłą kochanką jedynie zawodowe relacje, ponieważ pracuje ona wraz z nim w Hollis College. Mówi córce, że wie, iż nie powinien był zdradzić swojej żony i bardzo tego żałuje. Jak na zawołanie do domu wchodzi Ella wraz z Mike'iem i przerywa ich rozmowę. Aria idzie do swojego pokoju, aby się przebrać. Gdy wchodzi po schodach dostaje wiadomość. Okazuje się, że to "A" grozi ujawnieniem jej romansu z Ezrą. thumb|Czy Jenna coś ukrywa? Kiedy deszcz przestaje padać, Spencer wychodzi pobiegać, aby uciec od rodzinnych problemów. Dostrzega Jennę siedzącą na parkowej ławce i wysyłającą SMS'a z telefonu dla niewidomych i zatrzymuje się jak wmurowana. Jenna dyktuje SMS'a, w którym mówi komuś, że teraz może wysłać jakąś wiadomość. Niespodziewanie odwraca głowę w stronę Spencer, jakby widziała, że jest obserwowana. Czyżby to ona była "A"? Ciekawostki *W scenie rozpoczynającej odcinek, kiedy Jenna wchodzi do restauracji z laską, nie używa jej we właściwy dla niewidomych sposób. Mianowicie końcówka laski powinna zataczać łuk od strony tej stopy , która stoi w miejscu, w stronę tej, która wykonuje krok. Jenna z kolei zatacza łuk od strony tej stopy, którą wykonuje krok, w stronę tej, która stoi w miejscu. Tytuł *Tytuł "The Jenna Thing" nawiązuje do wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do oślepienia Jenny. W tłumaczeniu na polski brzmi on "Sprawa Jenny". Główne role *Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Role drugoplanowe *Holly Marie Combs jako Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe jako Byron Montgomery *Bryce Johnson jako Darren Wilden *Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin *Bianca Lawson jako Maya St. Germain *Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall *Julian Morris jako Wren Kingston *Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz *Nolan North jako Peter Hastings *Chuck Hittinger jako Sean Ackard *Steven Krueger jako Ben Coogan *Nia Peeples jako Pam Fields *Cody Allen Christian jako Mike Montgomery *Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal *Ruben Dario jako kelner *J.D. Phillips jako sportowiec #1 *Carey James (II) jako sportowiec #2 *Kimee Balmilero jako Beth Muzyka *"Crazy" - '''Katie Herzig '(dziewczyny siedzą w restauracji) *"What I Like" - 'Jackie James '(Spencer trenuje hokeja) *"Falling for the First Time" - 'Jules Larson '(podczas przerwy w szkole zanim dziewczyny zostają wezwane do gabinetu dyrektora) *"Avalanche" - 'Josephine '(dziewczyny przymierzają ubrania w pokoju Emily) *"Jack and Jill" - 'Katie Herzig '(Hanna i Sean uczą się) *"After All" - 'Ben Rector '(Spencer rozmawia z ojcem w restauracji) *"Remember" - 'Kari Kimmel '(Spencer je obiad z rodziną) *"2012" - '''Evolove (Ben odwozi Emily i Mayę do szkoły) *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" - Brooke Waggoner '(Ezra podwozi Arię) *"Supabeat" - '''Sweet 17 '(Spencer widzi Jennę piszącą wiadomość) Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z